dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Past fact of the month entries
The following is a list of entries, by year and month, of Main page-featured facts-of-the-month. The main page's Featured Fact of the Month section was first implemented 10:00 PM EST on January 3rd, 2010. The feature was discontinued on April 10th of 2016, in order to emphasize the Facebook newsfeed. __TOC__ 2016 January The Gray Champion: Shaken Dust will be inspired by the events surrounding the court case of Rev. Daisy Obi. Since Cataclysmic Gerosha is an alternate history series, late 2015 marks the destruction of Boston by Halal Affadidah and ISIS that is a consequence of Bostonian liberals teaming up with the Society of the Icy Finger to oust the Gray Champion from their town permanently. They succeed at getting Team Gray to leave - but are then rendered defenseless against a merciless invasion. However, they then make the mistake of assaulting Little Rock. Which leads to an epic showdown between Gray and Brackett. February The ferret that Gwen Indot accidentally kills was based on Ferretto, from the Slushy the Bullfrog universe. March In early January of 2016, it was decided that all other Dozerfleet projects would be put on hold until an episode map could be made for Camelorum Adventures. 2015 January Much of the personality for Lyle Mirafuentes, the father of Stacey Mirafuentes, was based on the Raimiverse depiction of Ben Parker. This is the only major inspiration in the Q-Basic Gorillas webcomic taken from a Spider-Man film, as most of the comics' other content inspirations come from Planet of the Apes and Transformers. February In the Q-Basic Gorillas fanfic webcomic saga, the Gorillas and Ice Chimps tend to have a naming scheme that most of them follow. Gorillas usually have Latin names, whereas Chimps usually have Canaanite names. March and April Celia Winehart is named after Celia Bradley, a character in Disney's The Apple Dumpling Gang, as portrayed by actress Stacy Manning in 1975. She is likewise also treated like "the baby" amongst the Sodality of Gerosha Support Staff girls. May After being freed from the toy curse at the end of Volkonir, the titular prince was originally going to be rediscovered with friends living in Texas. It wasn't until the pitch for Volkonir: Rise of Semaphry that the setting was changed to Bozeman, Montana. This was to avoid the awkwardness of both Volkonir and the characters in Sodality having adventures in Houston. June Of all the Sodality heroes, a total of ten of them can claim for certain that at least one of their parents is alive and accounted for. These fortunate souls are Jack, Miranda, Celia, Tabitha, Michelle, Marge, Frank, Jordan Sterlie, Stephanie, and Angelo. July and August June 15th of 2015 marked the 10th anniversary of Ciem existing as a character. June of 2005 was also the debut of Emeraldon, Jeraime Malestrom, Dolly Malestrom, Imaki Izuki, Miriam Flippo, Marina Baret, Erin Flippo, Gunner Soorfelt, and Duke Arfaas. How they were portrayed in The Sims 2 for the original Ciem webcomic of 2005 is a far cry different from the currently-canon versions of these same characters. September Volkonir's cape wasn't always depicted as green. In the original Volkonir film that was going to be made in 2008, the original costume depicted him with a black cape. October In 2015, the most popular Dozerfleet-related item was Camelorum Adventures - even though it began as a Prodigal-Gamer-exclusive entity. In just a matter of months of Dozerfleet involvement, interest on DeviantArt in the project skyrocketed, making Prodigal-Gamer one of the most popular commission-requesting talents on the site. His characters have now been interpreted dozens of ways by as many different artists. November The Cherinob-themed spec op "Come Hell or Heavy Water" third mission is titled "Miss Atomic Bomb," after a song by The Killers. The Dozerfleet founder associates that song with the same woman that inspired writing "No Worries, Dear" for the Every Ape and His Brother album Poss Window. December Prized poodles are the most endangered species in the Dozerfleet Megaverse. A common answer that inmates in the world of Camelorum Adventures give of what they're in for usually involves a bizarre chain reaction of accidents that leads to a poodle being in harm's way. Even in Ciem: Inferno, when Candi is framed for a crime, she finds herself in a cell with Nancy Hizra - who accidentally gave a poodle too much Benadryl. 2014 January The Cybomec lightning pattern is inspired by the design of a Lego palm tree. The Dozerfleet founder and his brother used to play with Lego palm trees quite often as small children. February Col. Relish gets his name from Col. Mustard from Clue. March The subplot relationship between Vance Lingolin and Monica Shelly in the Blood Over Water novel is inspired by the basic premise of the film Friends with Benefits. However, it is re-imagined as a horror rather than a comedy story when Vance goes missing and all Monica can find of him is his charred license plate. It is when Mark Stefflin also goes missing that she goes from fooling around to helping catch criminals, as she gets help from Aaron Stefflin to find evidence and hold the Sleet Mountain goons George Lawence and Kyle Tugrass accountable. April Navyrope makes a brief cameo in Blood Over Water: The Novel. He saves one small child from Clyde's Gleeful-N'-Young goons before disappearing entirely. May The Sodality girls all have interesting criminal histories. Candi has been arrested the most times, Dolly is the only one actually convicted of anything in a (quasi)-real court of a felony, Laurie is the only one of the girls to have been arrested for having done absolutely nothing, and Celia is the only one who actually becomes a career criminal later. June After a very non-flattering outfit in the 2005 version of Ciem nearly destroyed his credibility, L1 the Llama was given a far more intimidating form in the 2006 remake. When the files for that were lost, he was later reimagined as Musaran in 2007. July Navyrope is the only Gerosha superhero to appear in two stories of his own, Blood Over Water, Sodality, Battle for Metheel, the Percolation series, and be referenced by SCALLOP at least once in the Gray Champion's stories. In other words, he is the second most-prolific character after Ciem. August Dozerfleet Productions turns 20 on October 10th of 2014. It began in the halls of Holy Trinity on Burlingame in Wyoming, MI on October 10th of 1994. September The Bison's original rival was not the Eel Thing. It was a dinosaur in the initial drafts. October While requiring the least amount of effort to render, Time Capsule took the most amount of time to research for Phaemer Village Peacekeepers. This is due to the challenges of making it seem credible that he could be a 90s ex-rocker transported to an alien world in 2025. November Keet Kabo's name is one letter away from "keet kabab," as she was inspired by a joke about whether or not parakeets are edible. December Princess Qilmara's two bodyguards were killed by Brassandra in chapter 1 of Q-Basic Gorillas. Their names were Adonias and Mutable. 2013 January Sodality is the first series in Dozerfleet Comics' history to have an entire series of concept art stills made in 3D. All art done prior to that was 2D art, though some old Stationery Voyagers stills were attempted for conversion to 3D. February Gerosha trivia: Arrowfrog is toxic to his enemies, much like an actual dart frog. Pitohui, however, is not toxic like his namesake. His hair color is the inspiration for his name. March Gerosha trivia: Vince Finton is highly resistant to HIV, having the "Chron resistance." This makes him nearly immune to Clarence Felick's signature weapon: the "death lick." In turn, this makes him the Gerosha universe superhero with the most mundane superpower. April Emily Kincare was the Dozerfleet founder's second high school crush, and primary recipient of Dolphinformia. She lived from 1986-2013. May Sleet Mountain, a fictional company in Blood Over Water and its novelization, oddly enough shares its name with a real-life company. However, the fictional one is a water bottling plant; while the real one is a truck stop / convenience store in Newfoundland. The fictional one began life as a censor for the Blood Over Water miniseries, so that the series could be broadcast on cable channels without being accused of defaming Ice Mountain. The reason Ice Mountain was chosen in the original cut was because of its convenient proximity to Ferris State, where the creative team was attending classes. June Extirpon as a character was originally inspired by watching CSI: Miami. His appearance was most inspired by that of Spawn and Sylar. July Pilltar is from Ankeny, Iowa. August Sodality: Battle for Metheel is the first major video game pitch for Dozerfleet Comics ever to have an article about its premise feature on DozerfleetWiki. While other thoughts did exist for a possible video game, none were taken that far prior. Around the same time, a second game premise was inceived; dubbed The Gerosha Chronicles: Centipede + 49. September Wilinski Forest is a news site / quasi-service, whereas The Dozerfleet Blog is closer to a brand/personal journal. This is why the layout for Wilinski Forest underwent heavy modification in August of 2013 to handle all the influx of newsfeed traffic. October Around 11:09 PM EST of Friday, September 20th of 2013, Dozerfleet Productions entered its Phase Two era. Details on The Dozerfleet Blog. November The Queen Illaka Ruby is the only ruby of major story importance in any part of The Gerosha Chronicles that isn't a Marlquaanite ruby. It was put into the 2005 version of Ciem 2 before Marlquaanite rubies were even formally introduced as a plot device. December The Shrouded Entity is not a real demon. He's a Blue Spectral Marlquaanite who often impersonates one. He is arguably demon-possessed, though he is more tactical and less aggressive than the demon-possessed Scott Morrisson. He was inspired by a minor character in The Scarlet Letter. 2012 January * Life imitates art: In Ciem, Candi performs Bob Kauflin of Covenant Life Church's early 90's tune for GLAD titled "One Quiet Moment" on Christmas Eve. Virtually nobody in her congregation had heard of the song before; but they're instantly enamored with it regardless what they think of its performer. Around the same time, Musaran commits a brutal massacre on the campus of Viron University. This all supposedly happens in December of 2020, but the scene was written in the late summer and early fall of 2007. In December of 2011, however, the Dozerfleet founder performed that same song for the Christmas Day service at Shepherd of the Hills Lutheran Church in Lansing. Around the time of that performance, a tragic murder-suicide happened in Texas. February * The Bison has two origin stories. There's one for Dozerfleet, and another origin story invented by the founder's brother. March The DSHW format has only been completed up to version 2.6 Version 3.0 is pending a way to properly manage text via XSLT and XML transfers. April Dozerfleet Comics often utilizes its own version of the Hero's Journey mythology format. Check it out for yourself! May The so-called "War on Women" that Nancy Pelosi speaks of is nothing more than a buzzword catchphrase for "anyone who opposes the modern-day worship of Moloch that abortion is." Michele Bachmann laughs this off below: [http://video.foxnews.com/v/1594690831001/ Rep. Bachmann: "There is no 'War on Women'!"] Note: There is...it's called advocating of Shariah law. But the Jihadists get a free pass for it. And then there's Pelosi defending the killing of unborn women. June Candi's loyalty to Donte has become more exaggerated with every incarnation of the Ciem mythos. * She didn't know him at all in Gerosha Prime until after Denny's death. * In Despair Gerosha, she somewhat knew and had feelings for Donte first. * She was willing to have a baby with him in Classic Gerosha, but he turned down the offer. * In Comprehensive Gerosha, she talks him into it; but fails to actually get pregnant. ** Through it all, her short-lived marriage to Denny and conception of Angie, as well as Angie dying shortly after birth, remain constants. July According to the Dozerfleet founder, the first choice for who should be the voice of Col. Flix is William Petersen. His Gil Grissom character from CSI helped form the template that inspires many of Flix's personality tics. August Six songs in the Every Ape and His Brother collection are parodies of songs frequently enjoyed by the Dozerfleet founder's sister, Jennifer Dahlke. These six parodies include: and "Why She Said 'Seven Days'," "The Hundred-Acre Woodland Massacre," "Livin' It Like al-Queada," "Die Die Die!!!," and "The Eel Thing." September Dolphinformia had circulation from August of 2001 until July of 2002. Its primary recipient was originally going to appear in Camp Jellybean 3. October While Dozerfleet Studios is the first conceptually active division with Annihilators Aerodynamic, Dozerfleet Comics is the first practically-active division. The first comic strip was Defenders of Stick-Man Village, with the first regular collection being The Cool Adventures of Puck-Man in 1994. (Neither work has survived to the present.) November In October of 2006, it was predicted that the Dozerfleet founder's Facebook page had a greater likelihood of lasting long-term. It was assumed, however, that the MySpace page would also be around for a while. Instead, the latter only lasted three years total. December DozerfleetWiki may have been started in 2007, but didn't have its project catalogs completely organized until November 30th of 2012. It took Dozerfleet's inventory logging system five years to catch up with the demand of its entire 19-year history from 1993-2012. 2011 January Cindy Martius was originally written as a virgin who met Liquidon in "Crepuscular." The season 3 narrative was later revised. It now reads that she had two husbands (both human) before she met Liquidon. However, due to the fact that she is attracted to warriors, both her exes died a short time later in battle. February Duke Arfaas' style of executing prisoners is not exclusive to him. Other villains in Dozerfleet Comics practice the same cruelty, particularly Astrabolo. March In Stationery Voyagers, Frederick Powderkov's girlfriend is named Joli Perruche, which is French for "pretty parakeet." * This makes her a parody of Twilight protagonist Bella Swan, although Alaina Pluff and Bella Knight also share parody responsibilities with her. * Joli also parodies Deb in Napoleon Dynamite, as Fred parodies both Edward and Napoleon at once. * The decision to give her a French name stems from the fact that Spanish-sounding names are used primarily for characters from Markerterion, and because the author is not as familiar with Slavic languages as with Romance languages. * Her last name means "parakeet" because the author's parents have owned several parakeets. ** However, this breaks another tradition with Stationery Voyagers naming conventions: Bird jokes are usually reserved for the names of Mosquatlons and Aviatets. Joli is only a human girl with a vampire boyfriend. * Fred's last name of "Powderkov" refers to the fact that Serbia was called "the powder keg of Europe" just before World War I. It also uses "powder keg" as a substitute for "dynamite." April The most difficult track to add to Soundtrack to Ciem: Vigilante Centipede was "Destroy All Vampires" by The Legion of Doom. The only functional recording that was easily found was on YouTube. Therefore, "The Quiet Screaming" serves as a placeholder in the Project Playlist version. May "Mauvio Polygluss" means "mauve one with mockingbird hair." * His DzMD download indeed gives his hair similar color scheme and texture to mockingbird feathers. * He is a parody of Markus Corvinus in Underworld: Evolution. The joke here is that a mockingbird was used in place of a raven. ** Made more obvious when the Mystery Wanderer kills him with a push mower instead of a helicopter. June Gambino Penguin was forced to go by "Penguin Dude" for his TV debut. The ad he was a part of aired on a government access channel, and staff feared that Sicilians in the audience might take offense to a jive-talking penguin named Gambino. July Astrabolo has been compared by some to George Soros, although the character was never based on him. Coincidentally, Soros made headlines recently for threatening Lila Rose of LiveAction.org. Lila is in some ways a real-life Final Hope Voyager, in spite having never gone into space. August When Kyle Loftman learned he was the Jellyfish Ranger in Becka Rangers: Nemo Thunder, he celebrated on his MySpace page. September 9-11 Special Facts * The cast of Gored By Them Things celebrates this occasion, as the concept of "9-11 Jam" was invented on this day in 2001 when the Grand Ledge home was canning grape jelly as the towers were hit. * Candi Flippo was born on September 9th of 1999 in the Gerosha universe. She was 2 years and 2 days old on September 11th of 2001. * Ties That Confide: Reception Wishes is about the wedding of Jill and Trevor Paul near Kalmazoo, MI. One of their wedding gifts was a jar of 9-11 Jam. The last stash ever at the Grand Ledge House. Regular feed All Becka Rangers seasons are based on the RBS's nicknames from when she was a little child. * Nemo Thunder comes from the fact that she used to do good Nemo impersonations, and she swam "like a little fish." * Tickle Fury came from her being "the ticklish one." * STF (Squeaky Toy Fascination) came from the way she'd shriek with delight, which was often compared to a rubber duck squeaking. October October 12th is the official birthday of Dozerfleet Productions. In 2011, the brand's history, starting with Way Early Comics in 1994, turns 17. Under the current name, the brand turned 4 years old in May of 2011. * October 12th of 2011 is a Wednesday. October 12th of 1994 was also a Wednesday. November * ' The Gray Champion in Dozerfleet Comics is inspired by a classroom assignment from 2001.' After reading Hawthorne's short story, the class was assigned to write their own Gray Champion fanfics. The American Literature class was taught by Traci Backus for Holt Lutheran High School. December * Connor the Creeper took the RBS away in October of 2011. As of December of 2011, his "Darth Impus" spell on her is growing weaker. But she isn't ready to plot her escape yet. 2010 January Liquidon Ethereteel's name was originally going to be "Liquilight." It was changed to avoid legal conflicts with Capstone Industries, the makers of Liqui-lights®-brand flashlights. February The "Hamilton" surname of Donte McArthur's half-brother Khumar and of Khumar's wife Lindsay is a recycled gag. Before Ciem, another family had the Hamilton surname in Dozerfleet Comics: John B. Hamilton and his daughter Anyce Hamilton, in Replox: Abstract Foundations. March Although a part of The Mutt Mackley Show, Kings in the Corner featured every major cast member except for Mutt Mackley himself. April In spite coming out around the same time, The Adventurous Adventures of Redundant Man have absolutely nothing to do with Alexandra Erin's The Redundant Man Who Was Redundant. May The ND's "blood" in "Show # 9" of Ferris in Focus' "Versus" segment was actually chocolate and strawberry syrup. It was applied to his forehead with a Q-Tip and with toilet paper. The chocolate syrup used was Nesquick-brand, and the strawberry syrup was purchased for only $1 at the Dollar Stretcher store across the street from WKTV in Wyoming, MI, where TVPR 499 classmate Tabby Young received her internship. June Candi Levens was originally one of ten children. Back in Gerosha Prime. By the time it was decided that the novel Ciem: Vigilante Centipede would be written, she only had five siblings, making her one of six. Not counting Darius, this means she only has four siblings. Not counting the adopted Erin, that makes three. July Detective Hooper was originally a prize won at Michigan's Adventure, back when it had a lion mascot and before it became ''Peanuts''-themed. He was won because the lady at the "We Guess" station was ten pounds off when guessing weight. August In Pentagon's Bots, Brute and Lobster weren't Gizmo's first companions. He initially had Rocket and Junior for companions. The Legos making them up were eventually taken apart and used to build new robots. September While her psychic capabilities have varied over different versions, one thing that remains true in all versions of Ciem 1 is the fact that Angie Levens always dies shortly after being born. This is just enough time for Wilbur Brocklyn to administer an emergency baptism before Angie dies. The Dozerfleet founder pretty specifically went out of the way to ensure that Angie's death after Musaran's assault on the Levens household cannot be construed as an abortion. October Extirpon's one weakness is robots. They cannot possess true human responsibility for their actions, and as such, cannot offer any pride directly for him to leech. November The Trapezoid Kids were initially squares, and all black.' It wasn't until late March of 2003 that they began to take on their modern personas and appearances. December Although he debuted in a comic strip in 1997, Slushy's TV debut was in 2010. Although, just his voice. A public domain frog substituted for his appearance. Category: DozerfleetWiki project pages